


Astroglide and Angels

by ashandcas (ashriddle4)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Astroglide, Blow Jobs, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Teaches Castiel About Sex, Flavored Lube, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, meddling!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:19:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashriddle4/pseuds/ashandcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam buys Dean Astroglide's new pecan pie flavored personal lubricant as a joke, Dean gives a curious Cas a lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astroglide and Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Astroglide and Destiel twitter event.

Sam walked into the kitchen and tossed a plastic bag at Dean.  “Here, I saw this and thought of you."

Dean caught the bag and reached inside to pull out a small cardboard box. So shocked by what it was, he dropped it on the table.

"What the hell, Sam?" 

Cas, who was sitting across the table from Dean, looked up from his open can of Pepsi. "What is it?"

"Nothing!" Dean snapped.

Cas furrowed his brow - a look that always coaxed a tiny smile out of Dean even when he didn't want it to. 

"It's clearly something."

Sam grabbed a beer from the fridge and let the door slam shut. "It's pecan pie flavored personal lubricant courtesy of the wonderful folks at Astroglide."

Dean groaned, but then, wait... "It's pie flavored?"

"Yep." Sam grinned.

"Dean, what's personal lubricant?" Cas asked so innocently it made Dean's head spin. The words "personal lubricant" on his formerly angel lips felt wrong in a very right way.

"Yeah, Dean," Sam took a sip of beer. "What _is_ lubricant?"

"It's...it makes things um...easier during umm...Jesus, Cas, I don't want to talk about this.”

"Oh, this is for...oh, it's for sex." Cas suddenly stood up from the table. If Dean didn't know better, he'd think Cas was blushing. The only other time he'd seen him like that was at the brothel. 

Before Dean or Sam could say anything else, Cas left the kitchen.

"That was weird," Dean said.

Sam sighed. "Yeah, real weird, Dean."

 

…

 

Sitting on his bed, Cas rubbed his hands over his face. He contemplated the possibility of moving to the moon. But, sadly, as a human, he could not.

So what? Cas told himself. So he asked a dumb question. He hadn’t meant to ask Dean about sex, which just made him feel...strange like being examined under a microscope. Like Dean could see every cell. A terrifying and intriguing thought all at the same time. 

When a memory came back to him, he cringed. Cas had stumbled upon Dean washing the Impala shirtless. His tan, wet skin glistened in the midday sun. Cas's mouth went dry. His eyes had locked on Dean until a hot pressure tingled between his legs and made him shiver. Looking at Dean, simply looking at him, had given Cas an erection. Embarrassed, he'd turn and run then like he just had a few minutes ago in the kitchen.

 

What could Cas even do? His feelings for Dean had always been strong, but mostly he'd ignored them. Before, he never stayed around Dean for long enough for it be an issue. Now, he often hung around Dean with Sam and even alone. Just him and Dean. How could he keeping ignoring it? That he didn't just love Dean. He was _in_ love with him. 

Someone knocked at the door, startling Cas from his thoughts. "Can I come in?"

Cas's stomach did that annoying flip, and he said, "Yes, Dean."

The door squeaked open. Dean stepped inside Cas's room and let the door close behind him.

Cas stared down at his bare feet. "What is it, Dean?"

Dean hesitated for a moment then spoke, "I wanted to apologize for freaking out on you earlier."

"That's okay. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He still stared down at his toes, trying to hide the blush he knew was growing.

"It's okay, man. It's not like you knew and I overreacted." Dean sounded gentle. Dean Winchester was a gentler man than he seemed at first.

Cas gathered the courage to look up at Dean. He had a few days worth of stubble and a grease stain on his grey t-shirt. He looked like Dean, easy-going and rough. Cas loved it.

"I can explain if you want." Dean took a step closer to Cas. "I don't mind and lube is kinda important." Scratching at his hair, Dean smiled awkwardly. Cas wanted to run his fingers over those plump, pink lips.

Cas's heart thumped fast and hard. Was he just supposed to sit here while Dean talked about these things, while Cas acted like he wasn't attracted to Dean? Like he didn't _want?_

Then again, he really was curious about personal lubricant. "You don't have to..."

Dean sat down a few feet from Cas on the bed. "I...I don't mind."

 

. . .

 

_What am I thinking?_

Dean's heart was pounding so hard he worried it would tear through his shirt. He'd never had such a bad idea. Cas was so innocent, unblemished, and Dean would be lying if he said his intentions were completely pure. This could be wrong, but Astroglide Pecan Pie lube and Castiel sounded fucking delicious. 

"Then, I'd...I'd like to know," Cas whispered.

Dean angled his body toward Cas, just a little, just so he could look him in the face and really take in all those masculine features he’d come to like just a little bit too much.

"Well, uh, lube has several uses. The first one is it makes it um easier to touch your...your dick. Like when you're jerking off."

"Oh, I usually." Cas's cheeks bloomed red. "Do it in the shower...with soap. Is that wrong?"

Dean burned hot all over. He tried not to imagine Cas's big hand wrapped around his dick, sudsy and sliding up and down...yeah, he failed.

"No that's not wrong. Lube just means you can do it in your bedroom or something." _Dean, do not say this. Dean, you shut your mouth._ "Wanna try it out?"

"I _am_ interested to know if it feels better than soap."

Dean pulled the box out of his jeans pocket. Because of course he'd take the lube in with him. He tore open the box and pulled out the bottle inside.

Dizzy, Dean could hardly believe these words came out of his mouth. "Unbutton your pants, Cas." _Holy shit._ He’d waited so long to say that.

Cas's eyes widened; his whole body stiffened. "You want to stay here while I..."

Dean shrugged, trying to appear more relaxed than he was. God knew he was about to go out of his mind, but Cas didn’t need to know. "Gotta show you how it works, right?"

Cas swallowed. "Yes, Dean." Dean could see his hands shaking as he unbuttoned his jeans. 

"Take 'em off, Cas."

Cas tugged them off the rest of the way, leaving him in a t-shirt and black, tented boxers. Cas was already hard. _Fuck._

 _"_ Those gotta go too." Dean pointed at Cas's boxers, his mouth dry.

Cas slowly reached to the waistband of the boxers. Dean grabbed Cas's wrist. "Stop."

"What's wrong, Dean?"

"I...I want to do it. Can I?" Was he seriously asking this? This crossed some sort of line in the whole teaching process, didn’t it?

Cas's brow furrowed. "You want to..."

He really, really did. Dean nodded. So much for that line he wasn’t supposed to cross.

"Okay, Dean."

Trembling, Dean slid off the bed and onto the rug. He moved Cas's jeans so he could sit at Cas's feet. He gripped onto the legs of Cas's boxers and slowly tugged down, inch-by-inch revealing surprisingly smooth legs. Dean touched as much of the skin as he could get away with.

Cas looked straight down at Dean with beautiful, blown-wide eyes. His cock was red and tall, wide enough it would stretch Dean's lips until they burned. But that's not what this was supposed to be about right now. Dean was supposed to be teaching Cas how to use Astroglide lubricant. 

Gathering himself, Dean popped open the cap on the lube and poured it onto his fingers. "For this, you don't need too much. Just like a nickle sized amount or so. And then you just-" Dean leaned forward and rubbed a little bit onto the tip of Cas's dick. 

Cas let out a deep, guttural groan that punched arousal through Dean as the thought _I'm touching Cas's dick. I really, really am_ , caught up with him. 

"Dean? Is this how..."

At Cas's words, Dean realized he was just touching his lubed fingers to the tip of Cas's dick, nothing more. _Wow._ What a not sexy thing to do…

"Oh no. Shit sorry." Dean slid his hand once down the length and Cas threw his head back.

Cas gave a hoarse out of his name. "Dean!"

Now that was more like it. "You like that, Cas?"

"Don't stop."

Dean smiled to himself. "I won't."

Cas made fantastic, addictive sounds as he arched back and thrust into Dean's tight grip. The astroglide felt smooth and slick, encouraging each motion of Dean’s hand. Damn, this stuff was pretty good.

"Dean, Dean please," he muttered.

Dean leaned his head against Cas's thigh. "Cas. Shit, Cas. I gotta stop."

"Why?" Cas's voice cracked. Dean kissed the soft inside of Cas's thigh to reassure him, though he wasn't even quite sure why.

"Got so much more to teach you," Dean says still jacking Cas's gorgeous dick.

"There's more?"

Dean slipped his hand down and gently handled Cas's balls. They were already drawn up so nice and tight against his body. He put slight pressure right underneath, rubbing gently.

Cas seized up, his hands gripping to the sheets. He let out a wordless moan that went right to Dean’s already very hard dick.

"So much more, buddy.”

Cas groaned and let his head fall back, exposing the tense line of his neck, the irresistible jut of his Adam's apple.

Dean wanted to crawl over Cas's body. He wanted to kiss him until they both were drunk on the other's lips. Dean resisted, though he didn't know how. This was meant to be a less for Cas, not just a way for Dean to finally touch Cas how he had always been meant to touch Cas.

The scent of the lube - Dean finally noticed - was delectable. He'd been distracted by Cas, but the lube smelled sweet and cinnamon. He wanted it on his tongue. Tentatively, Dean leaned forward and licked a stripe up Cas's dick.

"Dean!" Cas shouted, his whole perfect body tightening, like he was a pulled back string on a hunting bow.

"This okay?" Dean asked.

"W-what are you going to do?"

A laugh rumbled in Dean's chest. "Well, I was planning on blowing you?"

"Isn't that a bad thing?"

"Why would you say that?"

"You were mad at me once and you told me to blow you."

With a little smile, Dean rested his forehead against Cas's hip. "Sorry 'bout that Cas. It's just a dumb saying. Actual blowing is pretty awesome. Can I show you, and you just say no if you don't like it and want me stop, okay?"

"Okay, Dean. I trust you."

That was something he didn't know how to handle, but he'd process later because right now all he could think about was swallowing down Cas's cock.

"Can you stand up?"

They could do it on the bed of course, but there was something devilishly appealing about getting on his knees for Cas. Like he was saying some sort of sordid prayer.

Cas slowly climbed to his feet, and Dean backed up a little rising up on his knees. Cas looked down at him, eyes shining so much Dean imagined there were tears in his eyes. He really hoped those were good tears.

"I'm ready, Dean."

"If you need support hold the back of my head and try not to thrust in at first."

Cas nodded and Dean leaned forward, taking the tip of Cas's dick into his mouth. He hummed around the size, loving every inch. Between the salty flavor of Castiel and sweetness of the astroglide lube, Dean thought he'd never want to eat anything else ever again.

"Fuck," Cas said. Cas said? Dean's mouth, tongue and lips had just made his angel curse. Well, former angel and it wasn't like he never cursed at all. Cas was no stranger to the word "damn" especially. But this was probably his very first fuck. (in more ways than one).

Dean took Cas a bit deeper, and Cas latched onto Dean's hair. He sucked and licked and bobbed his head, using all his very rusty blow job skills.

Slowly, he pulled off Cas. 

"So, what do you think?" Dean asked.

"You...I...you _want_ to do that?"

Dean shrugged. "Yeah, it's not that hard man. And it," was he really going to admit this? "It makes me feel good."

"Oh, so you just enjoy having a cock in your mouth, but you don't care whose it is?"

Dean almost rolled over on the floor and started cracking up. Of course Cas didn’t mean them how they sounded, but those were some damn dirty words said with Cas's calm, inquisitive voice. 

"Cas, I haven't done this in a very long time. Since, before we even met. I'm doing this because I want to, because it's you."

Cas rarely smiled, so when he did, Dean savored them. Like he was doing now.

"Dean?" 

Dean nuzzled against Cas's dick without even thinking. That was embarrassing.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Can I try?"

"Try what?"

"I would...I want to see your dick. It's been awhile and I've always found it very beautiful."

Dean's eyes went wide. "When did you see my dick, man?"

"I reformed your body Dean. I assumed you didn't want that part left out." A playful smirk on Cas's lips ignited warmth in Dean.

"Good call. And, if you want, you're free to the lube out on me."

Dean unbuttoned his pants, hooked his fingers around the waistband and pushed them down to the ankles. He wasn't looking at Cas, but he could feel Cas taking him in as Dean kicked off his pants a leg at a time.

"You're so..." Cas seemed lost for words. "Do you mind taking your shirts off? I want to see all of you."

"Wow, yeah, sure." Dean slipped out of his plaid button up and then pulled the t-shirt over his head. 

A rush of embarrassment swept over Dean. He hadn't slept with anyone in years (if he didn't count being a demon, which he didn't want to) so he wasn't sure his naked body was still up to code. Dean ate a lot junk food and the only exercise he got was from hunting. He knew his stomach was soft. He sort of had love handles too. (There was a reason for all the layers).

With a deep breath, Dean met Cas's gaze.

"I know, I know. I should lay offthe greasy diner food."

Cas blinked a few times, as if he were contemplating something and hadn't heard Dean at all. "You're lovely, Dean." And how did he manage to sound so sincere saying that?

"If we're being fair. Think you gotta take off your shirt too."

Cas tore off his grey tee crazy fast. They were both just naked and staring at each other, which was sort of awkward. To change things up, Dean picked the astroglide up off the floor and handed it to Cas.

"Your turn, man."

 

. . .

 

Cas had seen stars form, watched galaxies knit themselves together. He saw water carve the Grand Canyon, watched dinosaur bone to turn to dinosaur fossil. He'd seen molten magma, become hot lava and hot lava harden and form into islands. He remembered everything. But no sight, not one compared to Dean, stripped and naked and open to him. Dean Winchester was the epitome of all his father's creations. 

Cas couldn't think of a time that he'd ever knelt before someone, but now it was the easiest thing in the world for Cas to do.

"Cas," Dean said his name as more of a breath than a word. Cas placed his hands on Dean's bare thighs. He dropped a kiss to each one. 

Dean gently took Cas's hand and dripped some lube on his fingertips. "Tastes pretty good. Wouldn't want you to miss out."

Fingers sticky, Cas finally, finally, finally touched the silky smooth of Dean's cock. He closes his hand around it and it fits perfectly in his grip.

"Cas, sweetheart, you feel so good." Dean said breathless.

"What did you call me?" Cas didn't stop moving his hand as he asked.

"Sorry," Dean said. "Do you not like that?"

Cas just groaned and jacked Dean harder. He hoped that answered his question. 

"Yeah, _sweetheart,_ hell yes." Dean just mumbled dirty words and little pleas for more or faster and finally. 

 

"Stop, stop."

Cas let go of Dean immediately. "What is it?" Without thinking, he brought his fingers to his lips and tasted the sweet lube against his tongue. Not bad at all. Not really like _real_ pie, but not bad.

"I want...I think we should." Dean hauled Cas to his feet, spun them around and backed Cas against the wall. Cas's breath caught in his chest as Dean's hands slid up his neck and cupped his cheeks. He leaned forward and kissed Cas.

Cas went wild. He'd been timid and measured this whole time, but something about Dean's lips on his lips...it catapulted him into a frenzy.

They kissed all the way to the bed. Cas backed Dean onto it, but Dean flipped them over so he was on top and started rutting against Cas. Dean took both their dicks in his hand and jacked them together.

"Wanted this so long," Dean breathed against Cas's ear. "Didn't want to let myself. God, that was stupid."

Cas kissed Dean again. "Very stupid. Both of us."

"I want to be inside you," Dean breathed quietly. 

"Yes, please." It was all Cas could do not to come from those words alone. Dean fucking him - that was a dream. 

"Not yet. We're not gonna last and it needs to be slow and good, so good."

Cas let out a huff of disappointment but Dean was right. They'd been at this for a while and neither of their bodies could take much more stimulation. Cas wrapped his hand around Dean's adding pressure to their dicks. Eyes locked, Cas moved their hands together one, two, three times and then Dean came with a litany of _Cas, fuck, fuck_ and Cas - it hit like a tsunami wave for him, crushing, mind-melting pleasure. He'd never felt anything like it.

"Well, that was the sexiest thing I've ever seen." Dean lay down on top of Cas, clearly not caring about the mess between them. Cas didn't either. He just wanted them to stay close.

"You're a good teacher, Dean." Cas stroked his fingers down Dean's spine, loving the little bumps. He remembered crafting each one.

"There's still a lot more to learn," Dean said, kissing Cas again. A small barely there peck. For some reason, it was Cas's favorite kiss (besides the first one) so far.

"Years worth, you think?"

Dean smiled. "Years and years. Maybe a whole lifetime's worth."

"That sounds perfect."

 

. . . 

 

Dean and Cas just held each other, sticky and sweaty. It didn't matter. 

As Cas drifted to sleep in Dean's arms, Dean said a silent thanks to his meddling little brother and the bottle of Astroglide that got them here.


End file.
